


Resolve

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Multi, Pining, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Samegstiel has slayed my life so, but - Freeform, this is gonna be fun, this was going to be a series but i gave up so enjoy this bittersweet drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: In which Sam is struggling, and Cas and Meg will do and be whatever he needs to survive this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Samegstiel has slayed my life, so here you go.

Sam is cold.

Yesterday, he was suffocated and the world was boiling, melting off his skin. Today he’s shivering, freezing, stuck under ice. He is so, so cold.

He is wearing seven layers of clothing and is covered in duvets.

It’s his fault.

He can hear Dean’s voice. _Sammy, listen. We’re here for you. I’m here for you. I love you, man. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you._

And he knows his brother means it. He’s out getting something to eat, and Sam is stuck here, alone. So cold. He’s so cold.

_Cas? Are you listening? I’m sorry. Tell Meg I’m sorry._

He can’t be near her. He can’t touch her.

He wants to see both of them.

He can’t.

~*~

Meg is standing outside the bunker door.

Her hand is pressed to it, and one of the men she loves is stuck there. She won’t let him out, won’t let him destroy himself with demon blood.

She understands why she can’t touch him, that it’s for good reason.

Cas appears behind her; it’s not even strange anymore, his body suddenly filling the space where air was moments before. “Are you okay?”

“Always, Clarence.”

He smiles bitterly. “He wants you.”

“I can’t,” she says softly. “And he wants you too. Go see him for me.”

“Alright,” the angel says, and she stops him for a second, and hands Castiel a note.

“Give it to him.”

Cas’s lip twitches.

“Stop judging me, tree topper.”

~*~

When Cas shows up, Sam doesn’t think it’s possible for him to be more grateful for anything or anyone.

Cas scoots as close to him as he possibly can, and Sam curls into the warmth, but when he feels the healing grace seeping into him, he jerks back. “No, Castiel.”

“Sam–”

“No. I don’t deserve it.”

Castiel’s face saddens. “Okay.” He hands Sam the note, and Sam reads it.

_Hey, Sam._

_~~Hope you’re okay~~ _

_~~I need you~~ _

_~~I love you, no matter what~~ _

_I’ll see you soon, alright?_

_Stay an asshole for me._

_~Meg_

Sam holds the note to his chest, holding it close, and his resolve steels.

He will get out of here.

The resolve doesn’t fade as he falls asleep on the angel’s shoulder, nor does it in the weeks to come.


End file.
